The Years In Between
by HarryPotterfan1234
Summary: This story is about my opinion of what happened to Ron and Hermione during the 19 years before the last chapter of Deathly Hallows. It will be from Hermione and Ron's perespective. It will also sometimes involve Harry and Ginny. Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Talking

Chapter 1: Talking

Hermione Granger sat in a chair beside the bed Ron Weasley was sleeping in. She had been waiting to talk to him for hours but didn't want to wake him up. Hermione replayed the moment when they had shared a kiss only two days ago. Of course a lot had happened since then.

A bunch of injured fighters from the battle had to be sent to St. Mungo's because there wasn't enough room in the hospital wing and many fighters were seriously injured. The survivors of the battle had gotten re-assurance that none of the injured fighters were going to die. This was a relief to Hermione. She had cried when she saw the bodies in the Great Hall. Fred Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and more than fifty other people were killed in battle.

There was just as much to celebrate. Lord Voldemort was dead. Harry Potter had finished him for good. Many of his Death Eaters were caught and sent to Azkaban, although some of them escaped. Harry had told only the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts the truth. He thought they deserved the truth. Hermione and Ron both agreed.

Hermione looked over at the two beds surrounding Ron. Harry had been asleep longer than anyone else. Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend, was asleep in the other bed. All of their injuries healed, although they were still scarred with the deaths of the people who died in the battle.

Hermione looked back at Ron's face. She really wanted to tell him how she felt about him. She wasn't sure how he felt about her but he had kissed her back. Someone put an arm on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ginny with a small smile on her face. She waved her wand and a chair moved over to Hermione. Ginny sat down and faced Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"For what?" asked Hermione.

"For keeping my brother and Harry safe for months. I thought I was never gonna see them again and when all three of you showed up…I-I was so relieved. First I was sad and angry that Harry hadn't said good-bye but…but when Harry told everyone what had happened…I was so proud of all of you. You risked all of your lives to destroy Voldemort." Ginny sighed.

Hermione smiled. "It wasn't just us that helped destroy Voldemort. Everyone who participated in the Battle played their part in bringing down Voldemort. Your own mother killed Bellatrix. I am also so very sorry that you lost your brother. I'll miss him a lot." Hermione looked over at Ginny. She was smiling but tears were falling down her face. Hermione hugged her and also started to cry.

They broke apart and wiped their tears away.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Let me know when Ron wakes up, okay? Mum's getting very worried about him and Harry." Hermione nodded and Ginny walked out of the door.

Hermione smiled to herself. The first person Harry had spoken to, after they had come back from the Headmaster's office, was Ginny. They were going out again. That was one of the many happy things that had happened since the end of the Battle.

Hermione was removed from thought when Ron woke up. He stared into her brown eyes and smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"How long did I sleep?" asked Ron.

"Almost twenty hours. I-I've been wanting to talk to you. I need to tell you something important so make sure you listen. I-I fancy you, Ron as more than a friend. I've felt this way for years and I just didn't know how to tell you." Hermione blushed furiously.

"How long have you fancied me?" Ron said extremely surprised.

"Since fourth year. I really wanted you to ask me to that bloody Ball…"

Ron interrupted her. "I fancy you to." Hermione gasped. "And that kiss…it was the best feeling ever. I never told you because I was a prat. I was jealous of you and Krum. That's why I went out with Lavender. I never meant to hurt you. And when I left you out in the rain months ago…I hated myself for leaving. It was the stupid horcrux…"

This time it was Hermione's turn to interrupt. "Just kiss me Ron." Hermione moved off her chair and sat on the Ron's bed. Ron sat up and kissed her. They broke apart after a few minutes and smiled.

"Er…Hermione…would you be my girlfriend?" Ron was even redder than Hermione.

"YES! I thought you'd never ask." Hermione kissed him again.

They broke apart when they saw Harry was awake and laughing. "Do you two always have to snog in my presence?" Hermione and Ron laughed.

They turned around to see Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys running into the room.

Mrs. Weasley completely broke down. "Harry, Ron I was so worried."

"Mrs. Weasley we're both fine. We just really needed some rest." Harry said as Ginny hugged him.

"I know that but after Fred…passed away I've just been so worried about everyone..." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley we're all here for you and the family. I am just as sad as you are. We're going to get through this if we stay together."

George spoke for the first time in days. "Hermione's right mum." Mrs. Weasley nodded as she blew her nose.

"You three should come down for breakfast now. We'll see you down there." said Mr. Weasley.

Harry and Ginny walked with the others and headed downstairs. Hermione and Ron were still there.

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Hermione.

Ron nodded. "Hermione…will you stay with me during Fred's funeral in the afternoon?"

"Of course I will Ron." Hermione kissed him softly and they walked down to breakfast together.

**I hope my readers enjoy this new story. I will try to update this asap. This story is now my priority story so I apologize if I don't update my other stories as often. Thx for reading! **

**-HarryPotterfan1234**


	2. Mourning

Chapter 2: Plans for the Future

Ron looked at the plaque on the white tomb in front of him.

It said: _**Fred Weasley**_

_**Beloved Brother and Son**_

_**April 1**__**st**__** 1978-May 2**__**nd**__** 1998**_

_**Order of Merlin, Second Class**_

Tears fell down Ron's cheeks as he read the sign over and over again. Hermione held his hand as they stood by the tomb. Kingsley, the new Minister for Magic had given out a lot awards. Everyone who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts had been given Order of Merlin, Second Class. Ron and Hermione, along with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Lune had received Order of Merlin, First Class.

Ron looked away from the tomb and looked towards the Lake. Everyone that had died in the Battle had had funerals hours ago. They had been placed in white tombs like Dumbledore's, by the lake.

Hermione took out her wand and placed a few red roses on Fred's tomb as she wiped away her tears. Fred's tomb had been placed close to Lupin's and Tonks' tombs. Hermione walked over and placed roses on their tombs as well.

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Percy and George had all left with tears staining their faces. It had been hard on everyone in the Weasley family. Harry and Ginny were crying next to Ron and Hermione. Harry took Ginny's hand and they left. They were all heading back to The Burrow.

Hermione walked back and wiped Ron's tears away.

"He won't be forgotten, Ron. We'll all remember his sacrifice." said Hermione gently.

"I know, I just miss him so much and I never got to say how much I actually cared about him." Ron finished speaking and started sobbing again.

"Ron, don't be silly of course he knew." Hermione hugged him and he hugged her back. They stood there for a few minutes before they broke apart. Hermione kissed him. "I'm always here for you." Ron smiled.

"Thanks Hermione. I'm here for you to. So…what do you have in mind for the future?"

Hermione laughed. "Well…I really want to finish school and…I'm going to Australia to find my parents and bring them back…"

Ron interrupted her. "I'm coming with you."

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes. "Oh Ron! That means so much but you really don't have to."

"I'm not leaving you again." Ron smiled and kissed her. "So when are you thinking of leaving?"

"Not for a few days. Your family needs you right now. I-I need you." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked back up to the castle together.

An hour later, the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione walked into Hogsmeade. They all apperated to The Burrow. It was empty when they walked in. Mrs. Weasley sat down in an armchair and began to cry. George marched up to his room, out of sight. Ginny and Harry went into the kitchen to make some tea. Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Bill sat down on a couch. Ron and Hermione came in last closing the door behind them.

It was a terrible night none of them slept until early in the morning. They all got up at noon and when they came downstairs, there were letters waiting for them. Ginny read a letter from Kingsley saying that they could take off as much time as they could and that the rest of the school term had been cancelled. There were also letters from family and friends offering their sympathies.

Mrs. Weasley cried silently as she made everyone breakfast. George hadn't come downstairs and he didn't for the rest of the day. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took a walk and talked. When they got back, Mrs. Weasley had dinner ready. She had been crying worse than ever. She had tried talking to George but he didn't answer her.

After dinner, Hermione and Ron were talking.

"Ron, you should go talk to him. Convince him to eat or…or just tell him to come downstairs so we know he's okay." Hermione had gotten very worried about George and so had Ron.

"I know I should but what if he doesn't listen or want to talk."

"Ron…just try to talk to him." Ron agreed and walked upstairs to George's room. He knocked on the door but George didn't answer.

"George, its Ron…I need to talk to you." When George didn't answer, Ron opened the door and walked in. George was sitting in an armchair wand was looking at, what looked like a photo album. He was crying heavily. He didn't notice Ron until he walked over.

Ron grabbed the photo album gently and put it on the floor. He looked into George's eyes. He helped George up and they walked over to the bed. They sat down and Ron spoke.

"George…we're all very worried about you…"

George interrupted. "And why the hell are you worried? I lost my best friend, and my brother. I'm up here mourning. Are you gonna continue to bother me or leave?"

The words really hurt Ron and he lost his temper. "What was he to me, nothing? He was my brother too! And sitting up here shut away from your family is not gonna make it any better! I care about you, we all do! Mum is worried sick and you really hurt her when you didn't answer her. She just wants to help! Just like everyone in this house!" George's eyes filled with more tears as Ron continued talking. "George please come down and be with us. We should mourn together. You're my brother; I don't want to lose you too…"

Before Ron could continue, George wrapped his arms around Ron and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Ron! I'm a complete arse for ignoring you. You're right we should be together. You're my little brother, I care about you." Ron smiled. They broke apart as they saw their Mum in the doorway. George got up and hugged her. She burst into tears and hugged him back.

Ron got up and smiled at them. He was happy for the first time in days. Ron, George and Mrs. Weasley walked downstairs. Ginny rushed over and hugged George.

"Son, are you alright?" asked Mr. Weasley, extremely worried.

George replied. "As long as we're together as a family, I'm definitely alright." He smiled at his father, who smiled back.

Ron walked over to Hermione who grinned at him. "I told you, you could do it."

"You were right, as usual." Hermione kissed him. And they enjoyed the rest of the evening as a family.

**I'm so sorry I couldn't get a chapter up sooner! I'll try my best to have two chapters up every week. I hope everyone liked it. And to solve the confusion, this is a Ron and Hermione couple story. They're not with other people. And just to let all of you know I'll be skipping most of the part when Hermione goes to school because I'm more interested in writing what happens after her year at Hogwarts. My story will go all the way until Hermione goes to Hogwarts and a few chapters during the time she's there and of course after she comes back. If you have any more questions just ask me in the reviews and I'll try to answer them but I don't want to spoil anything for my story. Thx for reading! (:**

**-HarryPotterfan1234**


	3. Arrival In Australia

Chapter 3: Arrival in Australia

Hermione groaned as she woke up. She had fallen asleep on the airplane to Australia. She looked at the seat next to her. Ron was fast asleep and snoring loudly. Hermione smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

They had left for the airport two hours before their flight in early morning. It would take quite a while to get all the way from England to Australia. Hermione was grateful for Ron coming with her.

At first she felt as if she was taking him away from his family. They were all still mourning over Fred's death and so was Hermione but she needed to find her parents. She knew where they were but not exactly where they were.

Hermione looked at Ron again. She couldn't believe they were a couple. Hermione had never known Ron had feelings for her until they kissed in the middle of the Battle. Hermione still got the same feeling every time she kissed him. Ron opened his eyes and saw Hermione looking at him.

"Are we there yet?" Ron asked for the twenty-ninth time.

"I hope we get there soon. I want to make sure they're alright." Hermione's smile was gone and tears were falling down her cheeks. Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

"We're going to find them Hermione. I know it." She stopped sobbing and looked up at him again. She smiled and kissed him.

Twenty minutes later they landed at the airport in Sydney Australia. They made sure they had their luggage and then they ordered a cab to take them to the heart of the city. Ron and Hermione both gazed in wonder out of the windows. The cab stopped in front of a hotel and Hermione paid the driver. He drove away as Ron and Hermione walked into the hotel exhausted.

Hermione had already booked a night at the hotel so they were given the key card for their room and they went up in an elevator.

"I hope you don't mind that we're in the same room. I just had to book it last minute and…"

Ron interrupted her. "Hermione, it's okay! It doesn't matter as long as we find your parents." Hermione smiled and they stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to their room. They walked in and found two twin beds and a bathroom.

"Before we start looking for your parents…would it be okay if I took you out for dinner? Like on a date?" Ron blushed and Hermione smiled.

"I'd like that Ron." She kissed him and then began unpacking her clothes and other things. Ron did the same and sat down on the bed on the farther side of the room. Hermione grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Ron took of his clothes and put on a dress shirt and a pair of jeans. Hermione came out of the bathroom in a simple dress looking beautiful.

"You look amazing." said Ron. Hermione blushed and kissed his cheek.

"So do you." said Hermione. They walked out of the hotel holding hands and walked down the street to find a restaurant. They found a nice restaurant with a patio and asked to eat outside. Hermione ordered them drinks and food and they talked as they ate. They had the best date ever. They were walking back to the hotel when they noticed three men in front of them dressed very oddly in muggle clothes. Ron looked as one of the men pulled something from under his sleeve. _It was a wand. _

Ron pulled Hermione out of the way just as the man waved his wand and a jet of light flew towards them. Ron and Hermione ran into an alleyway closely chased by the Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione screamed spells and pointed their wands behind them.

One of them ran ahead of the others and yelled: "_Avada Kedavra!" _Ron and Hermione ducked as the spell missed them by inches. Hermione turned and pointed her wand at the Death Eater.

"_Stupefy!_" The spell hit the man square in the chest. He fell over and caused the other one to fall and trip. Ron and Hermione turned a corner and kept running. Jets of light flew past them. Hermione turned and yelled: "Petrificus Totalus!" The man stumbled and fell. Ron and Hermione stopped to look at their attacker. It was a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

Hermione whispered to Ron. "He doesn't look familiar. The others are nowhere to be seen. Let's just erase his memory. We don't have the time to take him back. We need to find my parents." Ron nodded and Hermione whispered: "_Obliviate!" _ Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and they apperated back to their hotel room.

"We should send an owl to Kingsley. He should know." Ron nodded. "Other than that, I'd say our date went well." Ron laughed and Hermione kissed him. She went into the washroom and changed into her pyjamas. When she came out Ron was fast asleep. She wrote the letter to Kingsley and then got out a telephone book she found in a drawer. She flipped through until she found the fake names of her parents.

_**To Be continued. **_

**Thx for reading! (: I'm sorry about the chapter coming out so late. Chapter 4 will be up ASAP.**

**-HarryPotterfan1234**


	4. Found

Chapter 4: Found

Ron groaned as he woke up. The time difference was messing up his sleep but he didn't care he'd do anything for Hermione. He heard the shower on and assumed Hermione was in there. Ron looked at the night table beside Hermione's bed. A phone book was opened and several names were highlighted. Ron read through the list and sighed there were at least fifteen different couples named Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

Ron opened his suitcase and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. He waited until Hermione was finished and then had a shower himself. Showers always seemed to relax him. He came out wearing a t-shirt and jeans and saw Hermione rip out the page with the highlighted names and folded it. She put it into her purse and walked up to Ron. She kissed him softly.

"Ron…there are so many names I don't know if we'll find them. And then there were those Death Eaters that attacked us. I'm so sorry we might be looking for weeks and…"

Before Hermione could finish Ron interrupted her. "Hermione I don't care if it takes us weeks. I'm here for you. We will find them." Hermione hugged Ron tightly for a few minutes before she let go. She smiled. For the rest for the day they searched for Hermione's parents. They started with the people closest to their hotel but none of them were Hermione's parents.

They apperated to several more houses until it was dark. Hermione was discouraged that they didn't find her parents but Ron cheered her up by taking her out to dinner again. The next two days passed very quickly. They still didn't find Hermione's parents. Even Ron was beginning to doubt whether or not they would find them. Hermione and Ron arrived at the hotel and read the list over. There were only three couples left.

The next morning they apparated into a suburban neighbourhood. Her parents were not there. The second last couple lived in an apartment; they were not Hermione's parents either. The last couple lived in a very expensive lake-view home. Hermione started shaking with anticipation as she and Ron walked up the street to the house.

"Ron. I think it's them! It has to be!" Ron held Hermione's hand until she let go to knock on the door. A man answered the door and Hermione gasped. It was her father.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Mr. Granger politely. Hermione's mother walked to the door behind him. "Wendell what is it?" Hermione pulled out her wand and performed the spell. When she finished she waited for her parents to say something.

"H-Hermione? Is it really y-you?" Hermione's mother rushed forward to hug her daughter. They both started crying. Hermione let go of her mother to give her father a hug too.

"Well come in dear! Can't let you and your friend stand outside all day. Come on in" Hermione's mother smiled at Ron who couldn't help but smile back. After days of searching they had finally found Hermione's parents.

Hermione with some help from Ron sat down and explained everything to her parents who were shocked and angry but quickly got over it because they were so happy to see her. When Hermione finished telling the story both of her parents got up to hug her again. They sat back down.

Hermione's father beamed at Ron. "And who is this young man Hermione?"

Hermione blushed. "This is Ron Weasley, my boyfriend."

Mrs. Granger smiled at Ron. "So this is Ron." Mrs. Granger paused and then said. "We've heard a lot about you Ron and Harry of course. Now when did you two start dating?"

Hermione and Ron both blushed and told them. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ron. And do take care of my daughter." said Mr. Granger as he shook hands with Ron. "Oh! I've almost forgotten! Well…Jean do you want to tell Hermione?"

Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded. "Hermione I…I'm pregnant!" Hermione squealed in delight and ran to hug her mother and father. "Your father and I talked it over. We've always wanted a second child but we were always so busy." Ron got up and shook their hands and grinned Hermione was absolutely delighted by having a sibling

"How far along are you mum? And is it a boy or a girl?" Mrs. Granger smiled.

"I'm six months along and it's a boy you're getting a baby brother. But enough about the baby! Are you both alright? I'm terribly sorry to hear about your brother Ron." She smiled gently at Ron and he nodded in thanks. Hermione squeezed his hand. He really was grateful for all the support he was getting. "But Voldemort's dead so I suppose we ought to be heading back to England. Would you two mind staying until we can sell the house? You can stay here if you like."

"Alright mum! We'd love to stay here but we left everything at the hotel and we didn't even check out…"

Ron interrupted. "It's okay Hermione. I'll go back to the hotel and handle everything. You and your parents should catch up some more." Hermione smiled and hugged him then he apperated away.

Mr. Granger went outside to start barbequing for dinner. Hermione and her mum talked about the baby as they washed vegetables without magic.

"So…I remember you telling me that you liked Ron before. He seems like a very nice young man and you've known each other for almost seven years. I see the way you two look at each other. It's like you were made for each other quite like your father and I." Hermione laughed.

"Mum I can put on a protective charm for the baby when we fly back to England. I know the spell well and I think I can do it…"

"I know you can. I've always believed in you Hermione. What are your plans for the summer?"

"Well mum…Ron, Harry and I are witnesses for the Death Eater trials. Ron, Harry, Ginny and I we're planning to put some of our money together to fix up the Burrow. With the rest of the money…well I'm saving it for later." Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea. What about Hogwarts? Are you going back to school?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I really want to complete my NEWTs but what if I hurt Ron by leaving? Or what if you need help with the baby?"

"I have a feeling that Ron understands. And as for me and the baby, we'll be fine. Don't worry." Hermione smiled.

Ron got back just in time for dinner with the luggage. They had a wonderful dinner where they talked and had a good time. After dinner Ron taught Mr. Granger how to play wizards chess. They all watched as Ron kept beating Mr. Granger until the last round when Mr. Granger beat him.

"It's just amazing that all you have to do is tell them what to do!" exclaimed Mr. Granger. Ron laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Granger went to bed. Ron and Hermione stayed up a bit longer snuggling on the couch.

Ron and Hermione walked up to the second floor holding hands. They kissed good-night and finally after several long days got a good-night's sleep.

**Thank you everyone for reading! I'm sorry the chapter took so long. I'll have more chapters up in the summer! And to just preview what happens in the next chapter. They leave Australia but not before getting attacked again. Anyways I also really appreciate reviews!**

**-HarryPotterfan1234**


	5. Escape

Chapter 5: Escape

Hermione smiled to herself as she looked out of her window. The view was breathtaking. She had gotten used to Australia and was a bit sad to be leaving. She smiled again at how Ron had amused her parents the night before when he took them all out to dinner. She zipped up her bag and walked out of the guest room. As she walked down the stairs she noticed how different the house looked when it was empty. She placed her bag by the front door and walked into the kitchen.

To her surprise an owl was standing on the window sill. The owl was carrying an envelope. Hermione removed it and the owl flew off. She ripped open the envelope and saw a cutting from the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter had written an article about her and Ron's supposed "romantic retreat" to Australia. When she finished the article she crumpled it up and threw it across the room.

When Ron walked down the stairs he noticed Hermione was sobbing in the kitchen. He went to comfort her and noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet. Ron filled with rage as he read the article.

"Ron? Please don't read it. I-I…" Before Hermione could finish Ron kissed her.

"Do you really think this article changes anything? Whatever that bloody cow writes about you doesn't matter. What matters is how I feel about you and no one is going to change my feelings for you." Hermione blushed and kissed him.

"Come on you two. It's time to go." Mrs. Granger called. Hermione held Ron's hand as they walked to the door.

The kitchen wall facing the lake suddenly exploded causing Hermione and Ron to dive for cover. "Hermione get your parents out of here! I'll deal with them!" Ron kissed Hermione before running forwards.

Hermione's mother and father came running into the house. "Hermione…what's going on?" They shouted in unison.

"Death Eaters! They found us! I have to get you out of her!" Hermione shouted to her parents.

Hermione ushered her parents forward and they ran towards the car which was lifted into the air and thrown towards them. Hermione pulled out her wand and pushed the car back at the two Death Eaters who jumped to get out of the way.

"Dad take Mum and run! Get yourselves out of here!" Hermione shouted. She saw her parents run a goo distance away before pointing her wand and shouting: "Stupefy!" The jet of red light hit the taller Death Eater squarely in the chest. He collapsed and fell over while his partner picked up his wand and sent two spells toward Hermione. She leaped out of the way and shot more jinxes at the Death Eater who blocked them. He and Hermione started to duel. The Death Eater's mask had fallen off. He looked in his mid-twenties and didn't look familiar to Hermione. All of a sudden he broke the duel and shouted: "Expelliarmus!" Hermione's wand flew from her hand and she fell backward. He walked over to her and pointed his wand at her when her Ron body slammed him to the ground.

Hermioen picked up her wand and saw three more Death Eater's running toward them. She raised her wand and shot stunning spells at them. A loud popping noise was heard and distracted the Death Eaters. Hermione stunned one of them and the other two collapsed on the spot. She looked over to see Kingsley Shacklebolt and a group of people that looked like aurors with their wands raised guarding her parents. Hermione rushed over to hug her parents.

Ron was struggling with the young Death Eater. He kicked Ron in the chest grabbed his wand and disapparated. Ron got up clutching his chest and ran over to Hermione who kissed him. They broke apart and Kingsley walked over to them.

"Kingsley good to see you! Thanks for saving us!" Ron muttered still clutching his chest.

"It's good to see both of you as well. I was here visiting the Australian Minister for Magic when we heard about this little fight. So we came here as soon as we could. We were able to capture three Death Eaters. Thanks for your help. And I've arranged for a new flight so you should leave now to catch the plane." said Kingsley

"Thanks Kingsley!" replied Hermione. She flung her arms around Ron and hugged him. An hour later they were on board a plane back to London after Hermione performed the protection charm on the baby.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were fast asleep after they took off. Hermione and Ron were sitting a row in front of them talking.

"I can't believe it. I just can't I thought this was over but this just proves that the Death Eaters that escaped…they…they recruited new people. Ron I'm so scared."

"Hermione I will always be here for you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Lets just focus on the happy things. You're parents are safe and you're getting a new brother or sister." Hermione smiled she couldn't wait for her sibling to be born. She had always wanted a sibling. Hermione felt herself drift off to sleep while Ron remained awake just in case a Death Eater managed to get on the plane.

He looked at the people around him and noticed a bunch of girls who looked the same age as him were looking at him and giggling. He ignored them and looked away but one of the girls too up and walked over to him. She was a very pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey ginger. Why don't you come sit with us and ditch bushy hair?" said the girl while batting her eyelashes.

"She's my girlfriend and I wouldn't leave her for the world! So why don't you just go back to your friends and leave us alone." The blond girl looked shocked and walked away back to her friends. They began talking furiously and kept shooting Ron and Hermione evil looks.

Ron looked back at Hermione who was still asleep. She looked peaceful and no matter what she thought, she was the most beautiful girl to him. Ron kissed her cheek and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up when Hermione nudged him. "We're almost there!" They both smiled. They landed in London and took a taxi to Hermione's old house. They dropped her parents off before apparating to the Burrow. Ron knocked on the door and his Mum answered it. She gave him a bone crushing hug and began to sob.

"Mum, I'm fine. It's okay we're back now." Molly let go of her son and hugged Hermione.

"Well come on in you two! Everyone will want to hear about your trip." said Molly happily.

**I hope my readers enjoyed the new chapter! Again I apologize for not having a chapter up sooner. To anyone who was wondering why they had to take a plane to Aunstralia and back home, it's too dangerous to apparate across continents and since Mrs. Granger is pregnant it would not be a good idea to apparate. Please read and review! Thx for reading! **

**-HarryPotterfan1234**


	6. Umbridge's Trial

Chapter 6: Umbridge's Trial

Ron groaned as he reread the letter from the Ministry. It requested him, Hermione and Harry to go to Umbridge's trial. That God awful woman who had tortured Harry in their fifth year and had recently supported the Voldemort controlled Ministry. They had run across her to steal Slytherin's locket.

Ron closed his eyes at the memory of it. That locket had caused him to leave his best friend and the girl he loved. He had never forgiven himself and tried not to remember what he had done. Hermione and harry never brought it up nor did any of his family and he knew why. They had forgiven him.

He finished rereading the letter and put it down. They had already been summoned to the other Death Eater trials. All of them had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. They all deserved it in his opinion.

Ron walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He came out and pulled on his dress robes. He was attempting to comb his hair when Harry walked in and pulled on his dress robes.

"Morning, Harry. Do you think Umbridge'll get what's coming to her?" said Ron.

"I sure hope so. After all the bloody things she put us through, she deserves it." said Harry grimly. Ron nodded and walked downstairs with him. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them wearing dresses. Hermione smiled at Ron looking stunning as always. He hadn't seen her since they came back from Australia. She had been staying with her parents to take care of her mother. Ron couldn't help it he kissed her. They broke apart after a few minute.

"Are you two done your snogging session or would you like a few more minutes?" said Ginny and they all burst out laughing with Ron and Hermione red in the face. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and Ginny grabbed Harry's. They apparated to the Ministry; where Kingsley greeted them.

"Thank you all for coming again. I'm sorry about this. But you all need to be here. We need to reform this government and send these people away for a long time. Just know that I fully support your decisions. I'll see you in there." said Kingsley. He walked down the hall and into a lift.

Harry sighed and walked into a lift with Ginny. Hermione made to go after them but Ron stopped her.

"We can catch up with them later. I…uh…need to tell you something." said Ron nervously.

"Oh all right. By the way I'm sorry I wasn't around for the past week. I really wanted to make sure my mum was okay. I wasn't sure if I use the proper spell or not…" Ron interrupted her by kissing her. They broke apart after a few minutes.

"I've missed you so much." said Hermione, red in the face. "Umm…what were you going to say?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Kingsley came into the corridor. "I need you two to come in here. Umbridge has arrived. The trial is starting and I need my key witnesses." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they walked into the courtroom. Hermione gasped when she saw the Cattermole family. They had tried to make sure that Mary Cattermole had gotten her family to safety. They hadn't been sure what had happened to them and Hermione and Ron walked over to them.

Harry and Ginny were talking with them. Mary Cattermole was sobbing and smiling at the same time. She ran over to Hermione and Ron and gave them each short hugs.

"Thank you so much. If it hadn't been for you and Mr. Potter…I…I would be in Azkaban. Reg is truly grateful as well! Aren't you Reg?" said a weeping Mary.

"Yes. I thank all of you every day for helping my wife and I get to safety along with our children. Thank you so much." said Reg Cattermole who was also shedding tears of joy.

After introducing themselves to the children they took their places in the front row with Harry and Ginny. There was huge uproar when Dolores Umbridge walked into the room. She looked thinner and paler than last they saw her. She glanced over at them with a look of fury in her eyes before taking her place on the opposite side of the room.

Kingsley stood up and read from a piece of parchment in front of him. "Dolores Umbridge. You are being accused of working with the Death Eaters to send innocent witches and wizards to Azkaban depending on their blood status. You are also accused of torturing muggle-borns and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How do you plead?"

Umbridge stood up looking furious. "I plead not guilty. These charges are absolutely ridiculous and…" bellowed Umbridge. Kingsley held up his hand to silence her.

"Ms. Umbridge we will not listen to your rage-filled statements. These are the charges you committed and we have witnesses. I call Mary Cattermole to the stand."

Mary Cattermole walked up before the judge and took her seat. She told them everything including the bit about how Harry, Ron and Hermione helped her escape. She walked back to her seat. Kingsley then called Reg Cattermole. Finally it was Hermione's turn.

She was nervous as this was the first time in front of a court but she didn't hold anything back. She told the court how she was tortured and treated unfairly in her fifth year and Ron came up after that and told his story.

Ron stepped down and Harry was called up.

"Harry, please tell us firstly what happened in your fifth year and when you…er broke into the Ministry." said Kingsley.

"Well Kingsley back in my fifth year as you know Voldemort was at large. And when I told Ms. Umbridge my side of the story she gave me detention. She made me write lines and well she had this special quill that would use my own blood and cut into my skin to write…" Umbridge interrupted before Harry could finish.

"YOU. DESERVED. TO. BE PUNISHED, MR. POTTER!" screamed Umbridge.

"Sit down Madam Umbridge and if this court hears one more outburst from you we will have no choice but to send you back to Azkaban until…ah…you are ready to resume this trial." Umbridge sat down looking more furious than ever.

Harry concluded his story and stepped down.

Kingsley bellowed. "We will know vote on Dolores Umbridge's charges. Raise your hand if she is to remain in Azkaban for 25 years for the crimes committed against the students of Hogwarts and muggle-borns." Kingsley raised his own hand and many followed suit until every member of the court had their hand in the air.

"Dolores Umbridge. We find you guilty of all charges. Guards take her to Azkaban." said Kingsley. Umbridge stood up and kneed a guard in the stomach and took his wand. She pointed it directly at Harry.

"You Mr. Potter are a liar and a brat! YOU DESERVE TO GO TO AZKABAN NOT ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU. MUST. BE. PUNISHED!" screamed Umbridge. "Avada…!"

Umbridge collapsed after the stunning spell hit her squarely in the chest. Hermione had her wand pointed right at her. Fury in Hermione's eyes; she walked over to Umbridge.

"You did this to yourself. You caused so much pain and destruction to so many innocent people. You deserve what you get you bitch!" said Hermione angrily.

"Blimey, thanks Hermione." said Harry.

"Anything for you Harry." said Hermione and hugged him as the guards dragged Umbridge away.

"I am so sorry you four. I'll make sure there is more security for the next trial and she's getting an extra five years for attempted murder. The next trial will start in half an hour. I'll see you all then. I'll make sure Umbridge is escorted to Azkaban." said Kingsley and he walked out of the room with the other members of the court.

Hermione and Ron were now alone in the courtroom.

"So now that that's all over with…what did you want to say to me?" asked Hermione.

"Oh…uh…I just wanted to say that…I…I l-love you." whispered Ron.

Hermione blushed. "Oh…I love you too."

_To be continued…_

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was kinda stuck with the story but I am back on track now. Thanks to everyone who is still following this story! I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**-HarryPotterfan1234**


End file.
